Diana of Themyscira (DC Extended Universe)
Diana of Themyscira, simply known as Diana Prince, is the princess of the Amazons. She is also the superheroine known as Wonder Woman. Biography ''Wonder Woman Diana was raised in Themyscira, where she is raised to become an Amazon, a warrior woman whose goal is to protect mankind. Since the Amazons abandoned mankind a long time ago, Diana decides she must go and continue to protect mankind, despite other Amazons stating that it's not worth it. After traveling to the world outside of Themyscira in 1918, she encounters Steve Trevor. Wonder Woman 1984 ''To be added ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice "The world’s first and foremost female Super Hero, Wonder Woman at once embodies the unrivaled force and supreme grace of a born warrior, and the genuine compassion and understanding of a true humanitarian. As a symbol of equality, power, and truth, her natural confidence and unmistakable intelligence make her an unequaled, if unexpected, ally. The immortal Amazonian Princess Diana keeps her eyes and ears open for intrigue as the beautiful and mysterious antiquities dealer, Diana Prince." Wonder Woman'' Bookends To be added ''Justice League ''To be added Character traits At the end of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Diana is revealed to have disparaging views regarding "mankind". Powers and Abilities Powers *'Amazon-Demigoddess Physiology:' As the daughter of Zeus, Diana possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility, leaping, durability, senses, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Diana possesses far more strength then normal humans and Amazons; for example, she was able to dominate several Amazons, as well as holding her own against Doomsday, and restraining him, her strength is rivaled only by Aquaman and most Old Gods or New Gods, equally making her the second strongest member of the Justice League, along with Aquaman; second only to Superman. **'Immortality:' Diana is immortal and never ages, allowing her to remain the appearance of a woman in her prime. **'Invulnerability:' Diana's durability is almost on par with that of Superman, allowing her to take blows from Doomsday. **'Telekinesis:' After the death of Steve Trevor, Diana began displaying telekinetic abilities. **'Power Absorption:' While fighting Ares, Diana displayed the ability to absorb the lightning he blasted at her. ***'Electrokinesis:' After absorbing Ares' lightning, Diana was able to blast it back at him, destroying Ares. Abilities *'Master Swordswoman:' Diana is a highly skilled swordswoman. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Diana is an extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of uniquely Amazon martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazon weapons with centuries of combat experience. Equipment *'Lasso of Hestia:' Diana uses the Lasso of Hestia to restrain her opponents, however, it cannot restrain extremely powerful super-powered individuals such as; Doomsday and Superman respectively for very long. Diana can also use the lasso to force her opponents to speak the truth; even if they do not want to. *'Bracelets of Submission' Diana wears specialized gauntlets to absorb various forms of energy and release it into an energy wave. *'Sword of Athena:' Diana can proficiently wield the Sword of Athena in battle. *'Wonder Woman armor:' Diana wears protective armor as her super-heroine alter-ego, Wonder Woman, to protect herself from her enemies in battle. Former Equipment *'Godkiller' Diana can proficiently wield the Godkiller in battle, Diana continued to wielded the Godkiller; until it was destroyed by Ares. Relationships *Zeus - Father; deceased. *Hippolyta - Mother. *Antiope - Aunt; deceased. *Ares - Paternal half-brother and enemy; deceased. *Justice League **Kal-El/Superman - Ally and team leader. **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Ally, friend and teammate. **Barry Allen/The Flash - Ally and teammate. **Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and teammate. *Victor Stone/Cyborg - Ally and teammate. *Steve Trevor - Ally and lover; deceased. *Charlie - Ally; deceased. *Chief Napi - Ally; deceased. *Sameer - Ally, deceased. *Etta Candy - Ally; deceased. *Lois Lane- Ally and savior. *Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. *James Gordon - Ally. *Lex Luthor - Enemy. *Erich Ludendorff - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Doomsday - Enemy; deceased. *Steppenwolf - Enemy. *Christopher Weiss - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *DC Extended Universe (4 films) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (First appearance) - Gal Gadot **''Wonder Woman'' - Gal Gadot **''Justice League'' - Gal Gadot **''Wonder Woman 1984'' - Gal Gadot Behind the scenes *Zack Snyder commented on the casting, stating that "Wonder Woman is arguably one of the most powerful female characters of all time and a fan favorite in the DC Universe. Not only is Gal an amazing actress, but she also has that magical quality that makes her perfect for the role. We look forward to audiences discovering Gal in the first feature film incarnation of this beloved character. *Before Gal Gadot was cast as Wonder Woman, Jaimie Alexander, Olga Kurylenko and Elodie Yung auditioned for the role of Wonder Woman. *Gadot is the first non-American actress to perform as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman and the first actress to portray her in any live action theatrical film. *Gadot trained in kung fu, kickboxing, swords, Brazilian Jujitsu for her role. Trivia *Gal Gadot was confirmed to play Diana on December 4, 2013. She is the first actress to portray Diana Prince/Wonder Woman in theatrical films. Lynda Carter only performed the role for television. *Diana is over 5000 years old, making her the oldest member of the Justice League. *Diana is right-handed. *It is confirmed that Diana is in fact immortal, capable of living for eternity without visibly aging. *Diana was never given or called Wonder Woman in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Wonder Woman. Gallery ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne.jpg Diana_Prince.jpg Batman v Superman 41.png Batman v Superman 52.png Batman v Superman 53.png Batman v Superman 63.png Batman v Superman 112.jpg Batman v Superman 114.jpg Batman v Superman 117.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-gal-gadot-wonder-woman.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-wonder-woman.jpg Gal-gadot-batman-vs-superman-image.jpg WonderWoman-spread.jpg Promotion and Filming Wonder Woman Diana promo.jpg WonderWomanBVSDoJFirstLook.jpg Wonder_Woman_Gal_Gadot-poster.jpg Wonder-woman_promo.png Batman v superman trinity.png Batman_v_Superman_Total_Film_Cover_Textless.jpg Wondy_blu-ray_promo.png Wonder woman art-concept-BvS.jpg Wonder Woman concept art-BvS.jpg BvS Character Poster 03.jpg Gal Gadot on set.jpg BvS DOJ website 1170x500px 02.png Famous Monster-284 Batman-v-Superman.jpg The Dawn Of Justice Lego poster.jpg WonderWoman DianaPrince.jpg WonderWoman Themyscira.jpg Ww diana.png Cn6bh5uUEAAqYEU.jpg BvS - DoJ - Wonder Woman - August 25 2016 -1.jpg BvS - DoJ - September 11 2016 -1.jpg ''Wonder Woman'' Wonder Woman Film Still.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 2.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 3.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 4.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 5.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 6.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 7.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 8.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 9.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 10.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 11.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 12.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 13.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 14.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 15.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 16.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 17.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 18.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 19.JPG WW Gal Wonder Woman-1.jpg Steve and Diana.jpg Cn2odCgVUAAtYqq.jpg Wonder Woman - July 26 2016.jpg Promotion and Filming Wonder_Diana.png Diana_of_Themyscira-Wonder_Woman.jpg Wonder_Woman_Guardian.jpg Wonder_Woman_Bracelets.jpg Wonder Woman Final Poster.jpg Diana_her_time_has_come-WonderWoman.JPG Themyscira_Princess_Diana.jpg WW Gal Wonder Woman.jpg Wonder Woman GG.jpg Wonder_Woman_01.jpg AmazonianPowerhouse_Princess-Wonder_Woman.jpg Wonder_Woman_cast.jpg Steve-Diana-hippolyta_poster.jpg Diana_WonderWoman-defection_poster.jpg WonderWoman_sword.jpg WonderWoman_Shield.jpg Princess_Diana-Wonder_Woman.jpg Wondy.jpg Diana1.png Diana6.png Diana4.png Diana5.png Diana2.png Diana3.png Diana7.png Wonder_woman_movie_flight.png Wonder_woman_reborn.png Wonder_woman-walkingtall.png Steve_Diana-WW.jpg Wonder Woman Set.jpg Wonder Woman Set2.jpg Wonder Woman Set3.jpg Wonder Woman Set4.jpg Wonder Woman Set5.jpg Wonder Woman Set6.jpg Wonder Woman Set7.jpg Gal and Patty Jenkins.jpg 0048946512300-sip-ew.jpg Cn2I8KrWAAAselD.jpg Cn2I8KsWIAAp8KW.jpg Cn2I8M2XgAADjAp.jpg Cn2I8O3XYAIW 5K.jpg Wonder_Woman_prepares_for_Battle.jpg God_Killer_Sword_image.jpg Wonder Woman Teaser Poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_Wonder_Poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_Power_Poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_Courage_Poster.jpg Wonder Woman Empire Magazine cover.jpg KneelbeforeDiana.jpg WonderWoman_banner.jpg ''Justice League'' Wonder-Woman-Justice-League.jpg Flash, Batman and Wonder Woman.jpg Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman.jpg Aquaman,_Wonder_Woman_and_Cyborg.jpg Promotion and Concept Art Wonder-Woman-Justice-League-Poster-1.jpg WonderWoman_JL.jpg Justice League Cast.jpg Team_united_Justice_League.jpg League_of_five.jpg JusticeLeague-lineup.png JusticeLeague_unite.JPG United_Six_Leaguers.JPG Justice_Team.JPG Justice League Concept Art.jpg Justice League Team Concept Art.jpg ''Wonder Woman 1984 ''To be added Promotion and filming To be added See Also *Wonder Woman Links *Diana of Themyscira on the DC Comics Extended Universe Wiki Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Wonder Woman 1984 Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Heroes Category:Amazonian Category:Princesses Category:Gods Category:Justice League members Category:Secret keepers Category:Metahumans Category:Sisters